User blog:Holomanga/Verse and Dimensional Analysis
One project that I was maybe going to work on in the old All Dimensions wiki was this Units page. It was a natural extension of the pages for edge length, surface area, and so on, to physical quantities that weren't just in lengthn. With the pages for energy and specific energy, I think it's time to start that project back up again! All Dimensional analysis will rock this earth! Base Units Official *Length - length *Mass - mass *Time - time *Current - current *Temperature - temperature *Amount - amount *Luminous intensity - intensity Extended These quantities don't appear as offical SI base units, but may be required to express *Angle - angle *Information - information *Floating point operation - FLOP *Currency - currency Spatial Space Antiderivatives *Vertex count *Edge length - length *Surface area - length2 *Surcell volume - length3 *Surteron bulk - length4 *Surpeton pentavolume - length5 *Surecton hexavolume - length6 *Surzetton heptavolume - length7 *Suryotton octavolume - length8 *Surxennon enneavolume - length9 *Surdakon dekavolume - length10 Angular Antiderivatives *Plane angle - angle *Realm angle - angle2 *Flune angle - angle3 Translational Mechanical Time Derivatives of Position *Displacement - length *Velocity - lengthtime-1 *Acceleration - lengthtime-2 *Jerk - lengthtime-3 *Jounce - lengthtime-4 *Crackle - lengthtime-5 *Pop - lengthtime-6 *Lock - lengthtime-7 *Drop - lengthtime-8 Time Antiderivatives of Position *Absement - lengthtime *Absity - lengthtime2 *Abseleration - lengthtime3 *Abserk - lengthtime4 *Absounce - lengthtime5 *Absackle - lengthtime6 *Absop - lengthtime7 *Absock - lengthtime8 *Absrop - lengthtime9 Time Derivatives of Mass *Mass - mass *Linear drag coefficient - masstime-1 *Spring constant - masstime-2 Time Derivatives of Momentum *Momentum - masslengthtime-1 *Force - masslengthtime-2 *Yank - masslengthtime-3 *Tug - masslengthtime-4 *Snatch - masslengthtime-5 Time Derivatives of Energy *Energy - masslength2time-2 *Power - masslength2time-3 Time Antiderivatives of Energy *Action - masslength2time-1 Rotational Mechanical Time Derivatives of Angle *Angular displacement - angle *Angular velocity - angletime-1 *Angular acceleration - angletime-2 *Angular jerk - angletime-3 *Angular jounce - angletime-4 *Angular crackle - angletime-5 *Angular pop - angletime-6 *Angular lock - angletime-7 *Angular drop - angletime-8 Time Antiderivatives of Angle *Angular absement- angletime *Angular absity - angletime2 *Angular abseleration - angletime3 *Angular abserk - angletime4 *Angular absounce - angletime5 *Angular absackle - angletime6 *Angular absop - angletime7 *Angular absock - angletime8 *Angular absrop - angletime9 Time Derivatives of Moment of Inertia *Moment of inertia - masslength2 *Angular drag coefficient - masslength2time-1 *Torsion constant - masslength2time-2 Time Derivatives of Angular Momentum *Angular momentum - anglemasslength2time-1 *Torque - anglemasslength2time-2 *Rotatum - anglemasslength2time-3 Time Derivatives of Energy *Energy - angle2masslength2time-2 *Power - angle2masslength2time-3 Time Antiderivatives of Energy *Action - angle2masslength2time-1 Gravitational Gravitational Coupling *Gravitational coupling - mass-2length-3time-2 Space Derivatives of Mass *Mass - mass *Linear mass density - masslength-1 *Surface mass density - masslength-2 *Surcell mass density - masslength-3 Space Derivatives of Gravitational Potential *Gravitational potential - length2time-2 *Gravitational field strength - lengthtime-2 Electromagnetic Electric Coupling *Electric coupling - current2mass-1length-3time4 Space Derivatives of Charge *Charge - currenttime *Linear charge density - currenttimelength-1 *Surface charge density - currenttimelength-2 *Surcell charge density - currenttimelength-3 Space Derivatives of Current *Current - current *Linear current density - currentlength-1 *Surface current density - currentlength-2 Magnetic Coupling *Magnetic coupling - current-2masslengthtime-2 Space Derivatives of Magnetic Charge *Magnetic charge - currentlength *Linear magnetic charge density - current *Surface magnetic charge density - currentlength-1 *Surcell magnetic charge density - currentlength-2 Space Derivatives of Magnetic Current *Magnetic current - currentlengthtime-1 *Linear magnetic current density - currenttime-1 *Surface magnetic current density - currentlength-1time-1 Circuit Theoretic Time Antiderivatives of Current *Current - current *Charge - currenttime Time Antiderivatives of Voltage *Voltage - current-1masslength2time-3 *Flux linkage - current-1masslength2time-2 Time Derivatives of Capacitance *Capacitance - current2mass-1length-2time4 *Conductance - current2mass-1length-2time3 *Reluctance - current2mass-1length-2time2 Time Derivatives of Inductance *Inductance - current-2masslength2time-2 *Resistance - current-2masslength2time-3 *Elastance - current-2masslength2time-4 Category:Blog posts